


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by cissathebookworm



Series: The Allen Twin Trilogy [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Third in the Allen Twins Saga, set before the events of the Flash and in an alternative season two of Arrow. Oliver has been thought dead by Barry and Sebastian for several years when Barry finds Oliver at a crime scene in Starling City. The story of how Oliver and Barry mend a broken relationship and the forming of new bonds and friendships between Team Arrow and what will become Team Flash featuring Moira and Thea Queen.Please DO NOT REPOST without my acknowledgment and permission. Reccing my fics is fine.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> So I told myself I wasn't going to publish this until I had it all written up, but I obviously lied to myself. I have the first three chapters written and a rough outline for how I want the rest of the story to go. It looks like it will be about eleven chapters and will carry us through about three months after Barry gains his powers from the Particle Accelerator. 
> 
> Other notes: Ten points if you can guess where the title of the story comes from. It’s been awhile since I’ve watched any of the shows, so please forgive me if it seems like anything gets too horribly out of character. But this is my own AU, so I would like to think that their personalities have changed because I’ve introduced characters to each other sooner than canon allows and also because I’ve added in a whole other universe (Glee) that technically should not exist within the DC TV ‘verse. So I feel like I’m justified if the characters aren’t totally true to canon. But just tell me if they seem too OOC.

 

_ Maybe you could bring Seb to Starling and we can go boating. _

 

_ I don’t know, I’ve always heard that boating can be dangerous _

 

_ Nah, not like the boat is gonna run into a storm and wreck, leaving us stranded _

 

_ Ha! Yeah, I guess you’re right. What would the chances of that happening be? _

 

_ Doubt it’ll ever happen to us _

 

_ Miss your face _

 

_ Me too. Gotta go, Dad’s calling for me  _

 

_ :P _

 

Barry looks at the old text message thread that he and Oliver had shared right after their junior year of high school. It was just his luck that after his sophomore year of college, his boyfriend somehow managed to actually get himself killed by boating off the coast of China. He’s never had the heart to delete any messages that he and Oliver had shared, even years later. Barry sighs and shoves the phone back in his pocket just as the train rolls into Starling City. Grabbing his things, Barry quickly exits the train and makes the short commute to the QC building that had been broken into. 

 

Barry flashes his CSI badge and gains access to the building with very little trouble. He pokes around the building, noticing several key points and soon getting distracted, not noticing Oliver Queen or his companions enter and start talking to Detective Lance and his partner. A few minutes into their discussion, Barry’s attention is pinged when Detective Lance states, “The rest of the crew must have come in after him.” 

 

“Uh, actually it was only one guy.” Barry counters as he wanders over, focus centered on the tablet in his hands. Barry looks up, eyes wide, and almost drops his tablet, saving it at the last second. “Ollie…” Barry shoves the tablet into the messenger bag he had slung across his shoulder. 

 

Oliver winces at the hurt he can see in Barry’s eyes, “Hey, Barry, can we-” Barry slaps Oliver across the face before turning and storming off. “Barry!” Oliver throws a quick glance at his companions before rushing after Barry, “Barry! Please just talk to me! Barry!” 

 

Digg and Felicity shrug at each other, turning towards Detective Lance who looks just as confused as them. “Don’t look at me.” Lance shrugs, “I’ve no clue who the kid is or why he’d want to slap Queen.” 

 

“An ex?” Felicity reaches up and straightens her glasses. 

 

Lance shakes his head, “Nah, no way.” Digg raises an eyebrow as Lance continues, “Kid’s always been straight as an arrow. C’mon, I’ll show you guys the rest.” 

 

\--

 

“Barry!” Oliver finally catches up and latches onto Barry’s arm, bringing him to a stop in the dingy alleyway. Barry slaps away Oliver’s hand as he tries to touch Barry’s face. 

 

“How long have you been back?” Barry demands. 

 

“A while.” Oliver quietly admits. 

 

Barry’s eyes widen and his nose flares in anger, “And you never sought me out? I have barely dated since you ‘died’ and I’ve certainly never gotten over you.” Barry shrugs completely out of Oliver’s hold, “Why didn’t you come find me?” Barry asks again, this time more hurt than angry. 

 

Oliver reaches out and this time Barry allows Oliver to pull him into a hug, “I didn’t want to drag you into the shitshow that my life had become.” 

 

“You’re an asshole.” Barry states, pulling away. “You should have come found me anyways. You know that Central doesn’t always get all the news from Starling.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“I’m sorry doesn’t hardly cut it.” Barry snarls. 

 

Oliver wipes at the tears falling down Barry’s cheeks, “I know. Let me make it up to you?” Oliver tentatively asks, “I haven’t really gotten over you either. You’re what kept me strong all those years I was shipwrecked.” 

 

Barry marginally softens, “I suppose. After all, my boyfriend came back from the dead, I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right?” 

 

“Am I?” 

 

“Are you what?” 

 

Oliver pauses before replying, “Would you still consider me your boyfriend?” 

 

“Oliver,” Barry puts his hands on Oliver’s face and forces him to look straight into his eyes, “I have been in love with you since high school and even right now when I’m so angry at you, I still love you. So yes, I would take you back if you still wanted me.” 

 

“I’m damaged, you shouldn’t want me.” Oliver pulls away, forcing Barry to drop his hands. Barry awkwardly rubs the palms of his hands against his thighs and picks at his jeans. 

 

“We’re all damaged in our own ways. You know some of the crap that I went through…” 

 

“Barry…” Oliver breathes, Barry smiling impishly at him. Oliver drags Barry closer to himself and pulls Barry into a searing kiss. 

 

Moments pass before the boys are interrupted by coughing. They startle apart and turn to stare at the cougher, who turns out to be Felicity, Digg by her side. “Straight as an arrow…” Felicity mumbles, causing Digg to laugh. Barry flushes a bright red, which deepens when Oliver pulls Barry into his side, arm wrapped firmly around him. 

 

“Felicity, Digg, this is Barry. Barry- Felicity and John Diggle.” Oliver gently squeezes Barry. 

 

Barry smiles and shakes their hands, “Nice to meet you both.” As a jab to Oliver, Barry continues by saying, “I’m his boyfriend from before he went on a boating trip and decided to play dead for several years.”  

 

Felicity’s mouth drops open and Digg’s eyebrows raise. Oliver rolls his eyes, “Do you always have to be difficult?” 

 

“Do you always have to be an asshole?” Barry counters, pulling away from Oliver, “You’ve been back how long and yet only now am I hearing about the fact that  _ you aren’t dead _ ! You know, sometimes I forget why I decided to date you Oliver Queen!” 

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not so sure why you’d want to date me either.” Oliver crosses his arms, Felicity shuffling awkwardly in the background. 

 

“Because you’re you! You’re nice and you’re kind.” 

 

“Hardly.” Oliver scoffs, “You’re out of my league.” 

 

Barry rolls his eyes again, shifting the messenger bag on his shoulder, “ _ I’m _ out of  _ your _ league? Give me a break, Oliver. I’m a nerdy guy that loves to do science in his spare time and you’re Oliver Queen, rich-boy extraordinaire.” 

 

“And what’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Oliver snarls, Felicity’s eyes widening in shock at the tone. 

 

Barry sets his jaw and shakes his head, “I’m not playing into your game!” 

 

“What? Smart boy freak not going to stoop to dumb Oliver’s level?” Barry stares at him for several long seconds before starting to walk away. Oliver, forgetting himself, calls out, “What? Just gonna run again? Run like you’ve always done?” 

 

Barry stops in his tracks and says just loud enough to be heard, “What happened to you on that island?” Barry’s shoulders drop, “Maybe somethings ought to just stay dead.” Barry hurries off, hailing a cab once he hits the main street. 

 

Oliver turns towards the metal trashcans and kicks at them, sending them clanging towards the end of the alleyway, “DAMN IT!” Oliver hollers, kicking again at the cans. 


	2. Crying? Watch a Nature Documentary- It'll Make You Feel Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shots about Warbler shenanigans and other Dalton drama is still yet to come. Those will probably be posted a lot slower because I need ideas. If you have anything you want to read about, send me a message or review and I’ll try to make it happen. :) I might also post alternative scenes from the original ‘verse if I ever have those saved in my files.

Barry rambles off an address to the cabbie and fumbles with his cellphone, almost crying in relief when his brother answers the phone, “I’m going over to your place.” 

 

“Barry? Why are you in Starling?” Sebastian sounds concerned, “What’s wrong? Do I need to leave work early?” 

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

“Barry-”

 

“Nothing’s physically wrong with me.” Barry sighs into the  phone, swiping at stray tears. 

 

“I’ll be back at my place as soon as possible. Love you.” 

 

“Love you too, Seb.” 

 

\--

 

“Barry?” Sebastian calls through his apartment as he walks in, dumping his things by the front door. Sebastian’s heart breaks when he spots his brother curled up on the couch under a pile of pillows and blankets. “Barr?” Sebastian perches on the edge of the couch and touches his brother’s shoulder. Barry burrows into Sebastian’s side and Sebastian wraps his arms around his twin. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Did you know that Oliver is alive?” Barry mutters miserably. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Oliver. He’s alive.” Barry repeats. 

 

“I had no clue- I’ve been so busy at the office that I hardly hear any news past the office walls and my cases. And you know I work mostly with child cases.” 

 

Barry nods, “I know. But he’s back- been back for a while apparently- and he didn’t come find me. Then we had several fights when I stumbled across him. I think we’re through before we could even be together again.” 

 

Sebastian sighs and pulls Barry closer, “I’ll call Joe and have him work it out with your boss to get some time off. I’ll cash in some of my vacation days that I’ve been amassing.” 

 

“Seb-”

 

“No, Barry, you need me here and I’m going to be here, damn work.” 

 

“Thank you.” Barry mumbles. 

 

“Anything for my little brother.” Sebastian says as he grabs the remote and tunes into a nature documentary for Barry and silently laughing to himself that Barry didn’t fight the fact that he was the younger brother. 

 

\--

 

“Um, Oliver?” Felicity hesitantly approaches her friend who was currently kneeling on the cold and filthy concrete. “Who exactly was that?” 

 

“Barry Allen.” Oliver stands up, not bothering to brush the dust off of his suit pants, “The love of my life that I was dumb enough to push away when I’d been given a second chance with him.” Oliver sighs and smashes his hands against his face, briefly rubbing at his eyes. “Let’s just get back to work on this case, yeah?” 

 

Felicity opens her mouth, about to say something when Digg places his hand over her mouth. “ _ Of course _ , we can talk about this later, if you want someone to listen.” Digg assures Oliver before launching into the explanation that Lance had given them, Oliver wearily listening and Felicity sending Digg angry looks. 

 

\--

 

After Sebastian has tucked Barry into his bed, he makes quick work of finding out Oliver’s address, easily finding it in old court records he can legally access. Looking at the time and seeing it was only seven, he runs down to his car and drives the rather short distance to the Queen mansion. Sebastian pulls into the drive and takes a moment to whistle in appreciation at the sight that greets him. He parks and finds himself anxiously waiting for someone to answer the door. A blonde woman opens the door and asks in surprise, “Barry?” 

 

Sebastian shakes his head, “No, I’m his twin- Sebastian Smythe. Can I see Oliver?” 

 

Moira shakes her head, “He’s actually at Verdant. What’s this all about?” 

 

“Apparently Oliver didn’t tell Barry that he was back.” 

 

“Oh dear.” Moira crinkles her pants, anxious and steps aside, inviting Sebastian in, “Won’t you come in and tell me more?” 

 

“Just for a few minutes, I need to get back to my brother.” Sebastian agrees. 

 

Once they had settled in the formal sitting room, Moira motions for Sebastian to continue. Sebastian sighs and takes a long time starting, “I don’t have the entire story, but I can tell you what I know.” 

 

“Please do.” Moira encourages. 

 

Sebastian opens his mouth to speak when they’re interrupted by Thea asking, “Barry?” 

 

The pair look up at Thea and Sebastian shakes his head, “His twin, Sebastian.” 

 

“Hi, I’m Thea.” 

 

“Hi.” Sebastian gives her a small nod and a forced smile. 

 

Thea settles down on the couch next to her mother, “What’s going on?”

 

“Apparently Oliver neglected to inform Barry of his return.” Moira tells her daughter. 

 

Thea raises an eyebrow and shoots Sebastian a look, “Seriously?” 

 

Sebastian hums, “From what Barry has told me, he went to one of your warehouses- the one that just had a break-in- and saw Oliver. Barry slaps him and rushes out, Oliver following. They talk in the alleyway for a few moments and come to some sort of tentative truce, but that quickly breaks down when some blonde and a male-”

 

“A black male packing heat?” Thea questions and continues when Sebastian nods, “That must be John Diggle, Oliver’s bodyguard.” 

 

“Anyways, they interrupt and the pair erupt into fighting. Harsh words are said on both accounts and Barry rushes off again, this time Oliver doesn’t follow. Barry takes a cab to my apartment where I find himself crying on my couch. And now you’re all caught up.” Sebastian sighs, “It’s not pretty. I wish I had found out about his return myself so it wouldn’t have been such a shock.” 

 

“You didn’t know?” Thea asks in disbelief. 

 

Sebastian shrugs and scratches at his collar, “Yeah, we’ve been busy at the office.” 

 

“What do you do?” Moira inquires. 

 

“I’m a lawyer. I work cases that involve children mostly and there’s sadly been a bunch of those cases floating around. My office has been swamped trying to take them all on and get the kids all the help they deserve.” Sebastian rubs at his eyes, “I’m sorry to run so soon, but I really should be getting back to my apartment and try to force some food into Barry.” 

 

Sebastian stands and heads towards the door, Moira a few steps behind. “I’ll talk with Oliver. Does Barry still wish to be with him?” Thea follows, hanging back and listening. 

 

Sebastian gives a small shrug, “I think so. He wasn’t able to move on from Oliver after he died. It took me forever to get him to go on a couple of dates and even Iris, our foster sister, couldn’t get him to go out very often. Losing Oliver really did a number on him and I’m not looking forward to having to pull him back from the brink a second time because of your son.” 

 

Thea worries her lip before she says, “I’ve caught Oliver looking at an old photo several times. He’s always hidden it before I could see what it was, but when I was in his room one day-”

 

“Were you snooping, young lady?” Moira scolds, Thea shrugging and continuing to talk. 

 

“One day I saw the picture frame and decided to see what was in it. It was Oliver and Barry in their Dalton uniforms from graduation day, glitter all over both of them.” Sebastian laughs at the memory, “He looks at it a lot. And I’m pretty sure that he has a picture of Barry in his wallet.” Thea shrugs, “But I’m not certain, it’s just a guess. Looks like he’s had it the entire time he was shipwrecked.” 

 

Sebastian sighs, “Yeah, sounds like the idiots are still in love. Please talk to your son, for all our sakes.” Sebastian opens the door and steps outside, only just hearing the quiet promise that Moira makes: 

 

“I will.” 


	3. Felicity Visits

 

It’s late in the morning when Oliver climbs out of bed and drags himself downstairs to find some food. “Morning Mom.” Oliver mumbles as he pours himself a cup of coffee. 

 

Moira raps her nails against the countertop and doesn’t reply. A few minutes pass before she finally speaks, “So, have you talked to Barry lately. I would have thought he’d be thrilled you were back from the dead.” 

 

Oliver freezes, staring blankly at the food in the fridge for a few seconds before he closes the door and slowly turns around. Avoiding his mother’s eyes, he speaks. “Thrilled isn’t exactly the word I would use.” 

 

“Sebastian came over, very concerned about his brother.”  Oliver winces, but Moira presses on, “You should have contacted Barry as soon as you got back Oliver. Barry seems devastated. Thea mentioned that you often look at an old picture of the two of you.” 

 

“Thea’s a little snitch.” Oliver grumbles. 

 

“It’s a good thing she is or else Sebastian might never let you near his brother again. However, Sebastian values his brother’s happiness and he still thinks that you can make Barry happy. It seems like Barry never got over your death and that it took them years to get Barry to date again, but it’s never really worked out. So what are you going to do?” 

 

Oliver stares at his mother, miserable. “I feel like I fucked up pretty badly this time, Mom.” Oliver finally admits, “I don’t know if I can fix this.” 

 

“Sebastian also said that some harsh words were shared on both sides. Man up Oliver and fight for the man you love.” Moira swiftly stands up, straightens her skirt and stalks out of the kitchen, door slamming in her wake. 

 

Oliver sets the coffee down on the counter behind him and slides down to the floor, head in his hands.

 

\--

 

“Hey, Barr, time to wake up.” Sebastian pokes at his brother under the mound of blankets. “I made pancakes with all your favorites.” 

 

“Mmmmhhhpfff, go ‘way.”  Barry grumbles into the pillow, swatting at Sebastian. 

 

“That’s fine!” Sebastian cheerily states, “Just means more pancakes for me then!” Sebastian stands up and walks back to the kitchen, unsurprised to find Barry following a few seconds behind. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Like shit.” Barry inhales the coffee set before him. “I thought I’d be unbearably happy if I ever found out Oliver is alive, but right now I feel just as bad as when I lost him the first time.” Barry fiddles with the almost empty coffee mug, which Sebastian swiftly steals and tops up. Barry curls his hands around the full mug, watching his brother finish making breakfast. 

 

Sebastian sets a heaping pile of pancakes between them and the pair dig in. “I talked to Moira yesterday evening.” 

 

“Oliver’s mother. Why?” He swipes at the whipped cream dripping down the side of his plate and licks it off his thumb . 

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and hands Barry a napkin, “Because I care about you, you dumbass.” Sebastian snaps, “I talked to her because I can’t believe that as crazy as the two of you were for each other, a few years apart would kill the romance. And I was right, Thea said that Oliver stares at the graduation picture of you two.” 

 

“The one with the glitter?” 

 

“Yeah, that one.” Sebastian laughs and Barry smiles weakly at the fond memory. Before Sebastian can continue on, his phone rings, which he quickly answers. “Hello?” Barry ignores his brother and continues to work his way through the large pile of pancakes, smearing whipped cream on his brother while he isn’t paying attention. Finally Sebastian gets off the phone and looks at Barry seriously, “I’m needed for an emergency at the office. I should only be gone for a few hours, will you be alright?” 

 

Barry rolls his eyes, “I’m not three, I’ll just put on some Netflix.” 

 

Sebastian pats his brother on the shoulder, shoves a few bites in his mouth before rushing around getting his suit on and then out the door, briefcase banging against the doorframe as he exits. Barry sighs before taking one last bite and then gets busy doing the dishes. 

 

\--

 

“I feel like we should talk to Oliver. Or Barry.” Felicity tells Digg, worrying at a loose thread on her shirt. 

 

“I feel like we should leave well enough alone.” Digg sighs, rubbing at his temple, “It isn’t our business what Oliver does in his love life.” 

 

“Yeah, but he seemed pretty broken up about this-” 

 

“Felicity, leave it alone.” 

 

Felicity huffs and turns towards her computer, tapping away and completely ignoring Digg. Digg sighs again before leaving Felicity’s office. Once Digg had left, Felicity pulls up the information she was able to find on Barry and on his brother, Sebastian. Notating down the address, Felicity clocks out for an early lunch and rushes down to the street level, hailing a cab. 

 

A few minutes later Felicity finds herself staring at a plain apartment door that she hesitantly knocks on. The door slowly creaks open, revealing a disheveled Barry. “Hello?” 

 

“Hi!” Felicity chirps, “I’m a friend of Oliver and I just wanted to talk to you.” 

 

“You were there yesterday?” Barry sighs before opening the door wider, “Yeah, I guess.” 

 

Felicity drops her purse on the entry table. “Oliver isn’t very good with emotions.” Felicity starts, causing Barry to snort. 

 

“He’s apparently gotten worse since high school.” Barry plops down on the couch and motions for Felicity to take a seat on the ugly beige and puke green armchair. “It came with the apartment.” Barry shrugs at the look Felicity gives the chair, “I think Sebastian grew fond of it for some reason.” 

 

“Your brother?” 

 

“You did your homework.” 

 

Felicity flushes, “I’m sorry, that was creepy of me.” 

 

“Did you just come over here to talk about Oliver?” Barry wearily asks, “Because I’d rather you not apologize on his behalf.” 

 

Felicity worries her skirt and pushes her glasses up, “Alright, let’s talk about something else then. What do you do for a living?” 

 

“I’m a CSI for the CCPD.” 

 

Felicity smiles encouragingly, “That sounds interesting.” 

 

Barry instantly brightens and the pair engage in an enthusiastic discussion on police procedures that turns into science and then into gaming. Some time later, Felicity looks at her watch and cringes because her lunch hour is almost up. “I’m sorry- I have to go!” Barry looks sad and both startle when the door is opened and Sebastian struts into the living room. 

 

“Who are you?” Sebastian looks at Felicity suspiciously.

 

Felicity flushes, “I’m just ah, a friend...of Oliver’s?” 

 

“Seb.” Barry shoots his brother a warning look and Sebastian rolls his eyes in response, but backs off. “It was so nice to talk to you.” 

 

Felicity gives Barry a bright grin which Barry easily returns, “Here is my cell number,” She hands Barry a business card with another number written on it, “feel free to text me. But oh my god, not like _ that. _ I just meant it was awesome to meet you and talk science with someone, I’m not trying to  _ hit on yo _ -” 

 

“Felicity! It’s okay!” Barry grins at her, “It was nice talking science with you.” 

 

“I really got to go.” Felicity gives Barry a hug before grabbing her purse and rushing out of the apartment. 

 

Sebastian leers at Barry, “Shut up.”  Barry grumbles, throwing an offensively bright yellow couch pillow at his brother, “It’s not like that.” 

 

“Whatever you say little brother.” 

 

“We don’t know who’s older.” Barry snarks, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. 

  
“Whatever,  _ little brother _ !” Sebastian calls towards Barry’s back, earning him the middle finger. 


	4. Sense: Thy Name is Not Oliver Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally no excuse for the long update wait besides school and the stress of your family building a house all by themselves. But I hope you enjoy this update!

 

 

Barry and Sebastian settle down on the couch, leaning into each other. “What do you wanna watch, nerd?” Sebastian grins. 

 

Barry rolls his eyes as he steals the remote and flips to the History Channel. “This looks good.” 

 

Sebastian raises his eyebrow, “It’s about Alexander the Great.”

 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”  Barry sighs, “I don’t know, it’s just something to watch.” 

 

Sebastian shrugs, “Sure. It’s just something to watch.” A few minutes pass and he idly comments, “The actor who’s Alexander is kinda hot though.” 

 

Barry snorts a laugh, falling further into his brother’s side. “You’re so right but not as good as Chris Hemsworth.”

 

Sebastian groans, “Nothing can beat the Hemsworth brothers.” The brothers laugh as they ignore the rest of the TV show to discuss which actor was hottest, which quickly led to a juvenile game of kiss, marry, fuck. Barry never knew he could blush as much as he did, much to his twin’s utter delight. 

* * *

Thea sits down next to her brother in the sitting room and switches off the newscast, ignoring her brother’s grumble. “What’s with you not talking to Barry as soon as you got back?” 

 

“Not you too.” 

 

“ _ Yes _ , me too.” Thea counters sternly. “You need to make up with Barry or you’ll be unbearable.” 

 

“Thanks, Speedy.” Oliver rolls his eyes. 

 

“I mean it!” Thea exclaims, “You guys were so disgustingly cute together in high school.” 

 

“Maybe things change.” Oliver shrugs, his face a perfect mask. 

 

Thea snorts, “Yeah, but like I just said, you guys were so in love in high school it was sickening to watch you guys make heart eyes at each other. I had a Pinterest board planning your marriage.” Thea plays with the couch cushion as Oliver doggedly looks everywhere but at his little sister. Thea sighs when a few minutes pass and Oliver refuses to talk, “Ollie, I love you, but you’re being a  _ dumbass _ if you don’t go fight to keep Barry in your life. He’s a nerd, but he’s an adorable nerd and if you don’t make him my brother-in-law soon I will never forgive you.” 

 

Thea stands up and stalks to the door, looking almost exactly like their mother. She steps over the threshold before she stops and sharply turns on her heel to address her brother once more, “I never realized what a coward you were.” Oliver looks down at his lap in shame in the face of Thea’s bitchface. “ _ Typical _ ,” Thea mutters after another moment passes where Oliver fails to rise to the occasion. Thea flicks off the lights in the room before she turns once more and leaves for real, leaving Oliver sitting in an empty room, the sky outside slowly darkening the room. 

 

Once the room had fully darkened, Oliver finally gets up and leaves the house, headed towards the Foundry. 

 

That evening Felicity anxiously waits for Oliver to come to the Foundry, typing sporadically on her computer. Diggle sends her concerned looks from where he’s working out in the corner of the room. “What’s wrong, Felicity?” Diggle finally breaks down and asks. 

 

Felicity looks guilty, “I went to see Barry over my lunch break.” 

 

Diggle looks confused, “Barry, like Oliver’s kind-of-boyfriend Barry?” 

 

“Yeah.” Felicity hedges. “That Barry.” 

 

“Felicity…” Diggle sighs, “Why do you need to go poking around in Oliver’s business.” 

 

“What is Felicity poking around in?” Oliver asks as he walks into the room. 

 

Diggle gives Felicity a pointed look and she sighs, resigned to her fate. “I went and talked to Barry this afternoon.” 

 

Oliver stares at her for a few long seconds, “Why would you do that?” 

 

“Because,” Felicity boldly glares at Oliver, slowly pushing her glasses up her nose, “I think that I saw something between the two of you. Something special, Oliver. Don’t you agree, John?” 

 

Diggle raises his hands up, but replies anyway, “There might have been something. You need happiness in your life, man.” 

 

Felicity nods in agreement, tugging angrily at her heels as she kicks them off, “You deserve all the happiness Oliver, even if you don’t think so.” 

 

“You guys aren’t the first ones to tell me that today,” Oliver admits, uncharacteristically fidgeting in place. Oliver sighs, “That means I should go beg for him to give me a chance?” 

 

Felicity sharply nods once and gives him a small smirk, “Oh yes, I’d make sure to grovel. Flowers or chocolates or something sciency might help.” Oliver looks helplessly over towards Diggle, who shrugs in reply. “Go ahead,” Felicity urges, “contact him and plan a time to meet with him. But like, probably in public, so there’s less of a chance that you guys try to kill each other or something.” 

 

Oliver smiles wryly, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Felicity.” 

 

“Soooo, you’ll do it?” Felicity plays with her cat coffee mug, tilting her head in consideration at the brooding man. 

 

Oliver nods, “Yeah, I’ll try not to burn the last bridge I have with him.” 

 

Felicity rewards him with a happy smile, “Good.” She turns around, almost dismissively, and sets her mug down just as her computer chimes at her. “Oh, we got a hit. Clock King’s real name is William Tockman-”

 

“Tockman?” Oliver raises an eyebrow in disbelief. 

 

Felicity shrugs, “That’s what it says. Anyways, we have a last known address and it says that there have been sightings of some guy called the Angler with him.” 

 

“The Angler?” Oliver asks, bemused. 

 

Felicity shakes her head, “He has some deal with fishing themed….things? And stealing gold.” 

 

Diggle walks over to join the others by the computers, looking at the data on the screen. “What does a man who smuggles gold have to do with fishing?” The three stand in a confused silence for a beat or two before Oliver shakes off his confusion and heads to suit up. 

 

“Well, let’s go find out,” Oliver says as his bow slides into its full length. 

 

* * *

When Oliver returns to the Foundry, Felicity and Diggle can’t hold in their laughter. Oliver growls as he sets his bow down and starts stripping out of his uniform. “Looks like you sure ran into something  _ fishy _ .” Felicity giggles, Diggle doesn’t hide the huge smile he’s sporting.

“They caught me by surprise.” Oliver snaps, annoyed. 

 

“So when he threw that clock at you, you were just watching time fly?” Diggle asks. Felicity collapses onto her desktop, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Oliver growls again before storming off to take a shower, the fish smell and a small trail of water following behind him. 

 

When Oliver appears again, smelling, to his major relief, of citrus instead of a fish market. Felicity hands him a strip of paper as he passes, which he takes and glares at, “It’s Barry’s number.” Felicity explains, “I thought you could text him and set up a date for tomorrow.” 

 

Oliver nods and reaches out to take his phone from its place on his workbench, “That sounds like a good idea.” Oliver opens up his contacts app and inputs the contact information before thumbing over to the messaging app. A few seconds later he has a message sent before he could second-guess himself. 

 

Barry looks at his phone in surprise as he gets a message from an unknown number. He opens it and bites his lip as he reads. “Who’s it from?” Sebastian asks from the other side of the couch, feet tucked snugly under Barry’s legs. 

 

Barry scratches under his Metropolis Mets sweatshirt before he replies, “It’s from Oliver. Felicity just texted me saying that Oliver should be texting me and expect an unknown number.” 

 

“What’s it say?” Sebastian asks, sitting up. 

 

Barry worries at his lip for a moment, “He wants to meet. Says he regrets how we left things.” 

 

“Well? What are you going to say?” 

 

“Is it bad if I agree to meet him?” 

 

Sebastian shakes his head, grinning, “It’ll be closure or a new beginning.” He stands and gathers up their tea mugs, “Either way it’s a good thing.” As he leaves the room, he throws over his shoulder, “Text him back that you’ll meet him tomorrow. Choose a fancy place.” 

 

“Love you Seb!” Barry calls. 

 

“Love you too, nerd! Now text him!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Clock King, I just thought it was a great and random theme to go with. Angler, well, I found him while looking through Wikipedia for GA's enemies and I couldn't stop laughing when I saw that he was literally a gold smuggler that liked fish themes. So there you go, two random GA villains for my story. And Barry's Metro Mets sweatshirt is a baseball team from the animated Teen Titans I believe. I literally just chose a random team when looking for DC sports teams.


	5. A Fish and a Hard Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, boy, it's been a long time hasn't it? Well, at any rate, I hope you guys enjoy this update! It's summer and my creative juices are finally flowing again!

 

Barry hums to himself as he meanders down the boardwalk towards the small mom-and-pop place he was due to meet Oliver at for a late dinner. He is passing by the mouth of an alleyway when something pops out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Barry goes cross-eyed looking at the object and his mouth falls open in disbelief when he finds it to be a short fishing pole with a glittering knife attached.

“I wouldn’t make a move, boy-o.” A voice growls, “One move and you’ll get gutted like a fish!” A chorus of voices chuckle at the bad humor.

“Yeah,” another high-pitched voice snorts, “like a fish!” The voices continue to chuckle and Barry eyes the knife and the probability of him getting out of this by himself. He highly doubts he’ll get out of it without getting hurt and the suspicious looking liquid gleaming at the end of the knife doesn’t bode well for him if it’s poison like he thinks it is.

“What do you want?” Barry asks.

The voices snicker as they come out of the shadows, “We got tipped off that you’re meeting Queen and we want to gag ourselves a Queen” With panic rising, Barry realizes that there was no way he was getting past all six of the burly men now surrounding him, “Pay’s good for anyone who can bring him back alive.”

“And _ any fin _ is possible if you put your mind to it.” One of the men says.

One of the other men nods, “Too true. The name’s Angler and like my mamma always said, ‘keep your friends close,  _ anemones _ closer.” Angler sticks his hand out as if to shake Barry’s hand but instead out pops another pole with a deadly looking knife and gleaming poison just like the one his henchmen have.

“Leave the boy and I might not break all the bones in your body.” A shadowy voice intones menacingly.

The men laugh, “ _ Oh my cod _ , it’s the Green Arrow.” The men continue to laugh for several more seconds, repeating ‘oh my cod’ sarcastically to themselves.

Oliver growls, arrows flying and piercing three of the men in their leg in rapid succession, causing them to fall to the ground with their limbs flailing. Barry rushes to the side as Oliver jumps out of the shadows clad in his hood, kicking another of the henchmen in the face. Angler slashes his pole towards Oliver who avoids it only to be stabbed by the other henchman, “Let  _ minnow _ if it hurts when you feel your body slowly shut down.” Angler snarls at Oliver. Barry rushes towards Oliver as the henchmen start to retreat, “Have fun with the fugu toxin!” Angler laughs maniacally as he and his henchmen disappear into the night.

“Oh my god!” Barry exclaims, “We need to get you to a hospital or you’ll die from the toxin!” Barry reaches for his phone but is stopped by Oliver’s hand on his wrist.

“No hospital.” Oliver rasps.

Barry looks down in disbelief, “You’ll  _ die _ without a hospital.”

Oliver shakes his head, “Team.” He points towards his ear where his transmitter sits, “Call them.”

With shaking hands, Barry reaches in and digs out the transmitter, “Hello?”

A female’s voice asks in shock, “Hello?”

“Hi,” Barry says, “Umm, so Green Arrow just saved my life but he’s dying because he was stabbed with a knife that was laced with fugu toxin. Umm, pufferfish? He’ll die if he doesn’t get to a hospital soon.”

“Just sit tight, I’ll send someone to your location to get Arrow to a hospital.” The woman calmly states.

“Okay,” Barry mumbles right before the line clicks off. Barry waits several long minutes for help to arrive, watching Olive struggle to stay alive. He murmurs meaningless encouragements into Oliver’s ear as he maintains pressure on the wound. Right as Barry was really beginning to freak out, a car screeches to a halt and a figure rushes over to the pair. “Diggle?” Barry asks in shock as he looks up.

Diggle gives Barry a grim smile, hauling Oliver up and shoving him into the backseat with Barry following close behind. “I’m going to need you to change him into this.” Diggle throws a gym bag from the front seat into Barry’s arm, whose eyes widen in surprise when he looks at the content inside.

Barry stammers, “I don’t know...I shouldn’t find out his identity.” Barry continues to stare at Oliver, noting that he was almost completely unresponsive at this point.

“Trust me, I don’t think he’ll mind in the long run if you find out.” Diggle sighs in exasperation, “He needs to be dressed so when we arrive they can immediately take him to the ER. Felicity is calling ahead to let them know of our arrival.”

“Felicity is in on this too!?” Barry exclaims.

“Yes! Yes, she is- now get to changing him, Allen!” Diggle snaps, impatient with Barry’s hesitance.

Finally spurred into making his decision, Barry makes quick work of changing his shoes and pants before moving onto the hood. Barry stares in shock at the revealed face, a couple tears falling. Barry hastily wipes at his eyes before he changes Oliver into the dress shirt. “What happened on that island?” Barry asks, staring angrily at Oliver’s prone form.

“I think he would have told you on his own, eventually.” Diggle tries to console, not sounding sincere even to his own ears.

Barry glares at the back of Diggle’s head, “Knowing him, it probably would have been a long time before he told me of his own accord. You know I’m not wrong.” Diggle sighs but doesn’t disagree. Barry swipes angrily at the tears falling down his cheeks. “Why can’t I hate him? With everything he’s put me through and what he’ll probably continue to put me through?”

Diggle is quiet for several long beats, expertly navigating through the traffic and quickly approaching the hospital. The car pulls to a screeching halt and Diggle quickly gathers Oliver from the backseat and runs into the hospital, relaying Oliver to the waiting gurney. Oliver is quickly covered by several nurses and a doctor who is snapping out orders with rapid precision. Barry follows close behind Diggle and watches the retreating figures, worrying his lip. “Because you love him.” Diggle finally answers Barry’s question, “And love makes us act funny.”

“I’ve loved him since high school.” Barry admits, falling into a chair, “I don’t think I remember how not to love him.” Barry folds in on himself.

Diggle sits next to Barry and places a comforting arm around the younger man and Barry relaxes enough to place his head on Diggle’s shoulder. “Like I said, love makes us act funny. I’ve done some pretty stupid things because I was in love.” The two sit in silence for several minutes, the clock above them ticking with maddening slowness. Finally, Diggle breaks the silence and asks, “Can you tell me any embarrassing stories about Oliver from high school?”

Barry laughs before quickly clearing his throat and blowing his nose with the offered tissue. “Yeah, I think I have a few stories.” Barry launches into a tale, filling the silence and easing his shoulders down from his ears. An hour passes that way with Diggle and Barry trading embarrassing stories about Oliver.

Eventually, Felicity rushes in, Thea and Moira close on her heels. The women converge on Barry, pulling him into several bone-crushing hugs. “How are you, dear?” Moira asks Barry, touching a hand to his cheek in a motherly fashion.

Barry gives a small shrug, “As well as I can be, I suppose.” The group settles down into the chairs, Felicity on one side of Barry and Thea on the other. Moira and Diggle sit across from the three with an open chair between them. Moira plonks her large purse down between her legs.

Moira sighs, “Oliver seems to always be getting into some trouble or hurting himself in some manner. Never could sit still.”

Thea and Barry share small knowing smiles. Thea nods her agreement before burrowing into Barry’s side as much as possible considering the way the waiting room chairs were made. “So, he just had to eat pufferfish?” Thea asks, voice slightly muffled from pressing into Barry’s side. “I didn’t even think you guys were going somewhere they served that.”

Barry shrugs, dislodging Thea from his side and giving a strained smile to the rest of the group, “Oh, you know Ollie.” Thea easily goes with the movement, sitting up straight in her chair.

“Yeah, he’s an idiot. But my brother and I love him anyways.” Thea rolls her eyes, reaching over and intertwining her hands with Barry’s. Barry sighs but allows Thea’s gesture. Using her other hand, Thea tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Felicity pulls her purse closer to herself, “So he’s always been this way? Reckless and heedless of his own health?”

Moira gives Felicity a rueful grin, “It’s a surprise that I didn’t hire a bodyguard for him sooner.” Moira regales the group with Oliver’s childhood antics, Thea gleefully chiming in every few minutes with a particularly embarrassing fact. Thea waves her hands about in large, theatrical movements as she explains childhood memories. Barry smiles and allows himself to relax a little, getting caught up in the stories. Felicity and Diggle share eye rolls over the top of Barry and Thea’s heads.

The happy mood is broken when a doctor calls out, “Family of Oliver Queen?” Moira flags the doctor over, settling him on one of the vacant chairs near the group.

“How is he?” Moira asks, leaning in close to the doctor in her eagerness to hear an update. The rest of the group stare down the doctor. Barry worries his hands together, biting his lip. Felicity grabs one of Barry’s hand and Thea does the same with the other.

The doctor runs a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, “He should make a full recovery, Mrs. Queen. We’d like to keep him overnight for observation and if he’s doing well then he should be able to be released sometime tomorrow.”

“Everything looks alright?” Moira presses.

The doctor nods, “Everything looks as well as can be expected. He’s asleep right now, but you are welcome to visit him in his room two at a time and no more than five minutes each. You can all come back tomorrow morning.”

The entire group wanders back to Oliver’s room and hover anxiously in the doorway, ignoring the bustling of nurses and doctors. With no hesitation Moira and Thea enter first, spending a few minutes hovering before reluctantly exiting and allowing Diggle and Felicity to do the same. “Are you sure you don’t want to go in first, Barry?” Felicity asks for the third time.

Barry nods and runs his hands through his hair, “I just need to gather my thoughts. Go on, it’s fine.”

Felicity places a hand on his shoulder before entering the room with Diggle. Moira pulls Thea into a half-embrace and Barry anxiously paces a couple steps back and forth across from Oliver’s room. Felicity and Diggle exit a couple minutes later, and Barry finally enters the room. He sits down next to Oliver’s bed and takes Oliver’s hand into his own. Barry stares in silence at Oliver’s resting form, not speaking and hardly breathing. When his time was up, Barry stands and places a kiss on his forehead. “You’re such a frustrating man, yet I love you. Please don’t relapse.” Barry brushes at Oliver’s hair, unwilling to leave. Sighing to himself, Barry finally places another kiss on his forehead and forces himself to leave the room.  

The group walk in silence back to the parking lot, Moira and Thea giving Barry a hug each before going to their own car. Felicity and Barry hug and pull away only far enough for her to place a delicate kiss on his forehead, “Oliver is strong, he’ll pull through.”

“I know.” Barry musters up a smile before stepping away from Felicity. Felicity gives him one last smile before walking off to her own car.

Diggle pulls Barry into his side, feeling compelled to by the lost look in his eyes. “Come on kid, I’ll give you a ride back to your brother’s place.”

“Thank you.” Barry mumbles.

“No problem at all.” Barry pushes away from Diggle and the pair walk side-by-side back to the car. Barry lets his head fall back onto the headrest.

“Damn him.” Barry curses, causing Diggle to chuckle in agreement. “He’s such an asshole and I must be stupider than I thought for loving him.”

Diggle smiles and semi-teasingly asks, “Is he worth all the trouble he creates?”

“I wouldn’t trade him for the world,” Barry replies, achingly honest.

Diggle looks away, unsure how to respond to that level of honesty. Clearing his throat, he starts the car and the pair spend a quiet ride to Sebastian’s apartment. “Thank you,” Barry tells Diggle before getting out and rushing into his building. Diggle stares after Barry for several seconds before putting the car in gear and driving off.

Barry lets himself into Sebastian’s apartment and plops down in the entryway. “How was your date?” His brother calls out cheerily. When Barry doesn’t respond, Sebastian wanders over to the entry, worried for his brother. “Bear?” Sebastian frowns when he spots his brother’s distress, “Oh, Bear, what happened?” Sebastian hovers anxiously. Barry leans his head against the wall, saying nothing. After a minute of staring, Sebastian pulls Barry to his feet and leads him over to the couch. “What happened?” He repeats, even more worried by the lack of response.

“Oliver is the Green Arrow.”  


End file.
